A Modern Zervis Story
by PhoenixLars
Summary: In a not so parallel universe of Fairy Tail, a young girl named Mavis Vermillion has a crush on her senpai, Zeref Dragneel. But it would be to embarrassing to confess. Zeref Dragneel has fallen in love with a girl so cheerful and bright, that he thinks she couldn't possibly like him. In the Fairy Academy for the young and intelligent, two polar opposites fall in love.
1. Mavis I

**Authors Note: Thank you for trying this out. I know it's short and bad, but the chapters will come quickly. I will also be writing more stories that are set in this world using Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and maybe Romendy. I don't know. Please review so I can make this story very good!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail or it's magnificent characters, it all belongs to it's creator Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 1: Mavis

He was so handsome. The way his black tousled hair moved in the wind. The way his dark cloudy eyes focused on what he was reading, everything about him was handsome. The first time I saw him, I was entranced. As I was walking down a big wooden corridor with floor to ceiling windows, he passed me. He was reading a book in another language, when he looked up. When our eyes met my heart did a gymnastics routine. Ever since that day I always daydreamed about me holding his hand, his lips coming closer to mine...

"Mavis!" I felt a thump on my head. I woke up to see my bestest friend in the world, Zera, holding a geometry book in her hand."Mavis, you really need to stop daydreaming about that boy. It gets in the way of your work. I think you might fail geometry if this keeps up."

"But Zera, I can't help it. All I can think about is him." I only fell in love with him five days ago, but I feel as if I've loved him for years. Zera doesn't believe in love at first sight because it's stupid. But I say anything can happen.

I heard the bell ring signaling lunch time. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, Zera just behind me. Zera kept lecturing me all the way to the dining hall. I go to Fairy Academy, the school for the very intelligent teens. I got into the high school even though I was 13. Fairy Academy is very fancy and apparently very old. It makes you think you're rich, even if you're not.

We walked into the dining hall, grabbed some food and sat down at a table far from where other kids sat. I looked out the window and sighed. "So, what's your game plan?" Zera asked, taking a big gulp of milk. I look at her quizzically. "You know, like finding out what his name is, and what he likes to do. You can be his number one stalker."

"I thought you didn't want me daydreaming about him." Zera wasn't the type of person to change her mind so easily.

"I just don't want you to fail your classes and get expelled. Then all of my hard studying i had to do to get to this school would have been a waste." Zera tried to make her tone sound annoyed, but I knew she just didn't want me to fail my classes. I just loved Zera.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as stalking him, but I get what you're saying." In truth, I have wanted to know his name and what he likes. I want to know more about him than just what he looks like. "I guess we should first find out his name."

"How do we do that? We can't just ask some random person what his name is. They would most likely tell him, then we would be found out." Zera was sometimes positive, but she always found a negative solution to our problems. Though she was wouldn't want him to know I like him. He would probably be disgusted. As we ate our lunch, I thought of a plan. i went back to daydreaming about him, walking by me while reading a book... I suddenly stood up and ran out of the dining hall. "Ah, wait! Mavis! Where are you going?"Zera probably tripped over someone, but I only had 15 minutes until Physcology. I could hear Zera stumbling behind me muttering about how weird I was.

After running out of the dining hall, we walked/ran to the Junior's library. We had gotten lost three times, were scolded by professors for running in the halls, until finally we arrived at the library. We had to sit down for a minute to catch our breath, so I decided to explain what Zera and I were doing there. "Five days ago when we passed _him_ , he was reading a book in Spanish, the Spain version. We were walking from the teacher's lounge, which is near here, while he was walking towards the library when we passed him."

"And what does that have to do with finding out his name?" Zera asked.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, he was almost finished with the book and was probably returning it. now we just have to find that book, and look at the check out card. Then we'll know what his name is." I felt very excited and nervous. I was going to find that mystery boy's name.

Zera frowned. "Why couldn't I think of that? I mean it's so simple." We both giggled until I saw the time. We had barely 5 minutes until Physcology. I grabbed Zera's hand and pushed open the library door.

I gasped as we entered. It was so beautiful, it had stained glass windows with fairies on it, big trees carved into the wall, and tall, long book shelves. It was every book lover's dream. I almost forgot our original objective, but then I saw the clock again. I fast walked over to the librarian to ask where the foreign language section was. It was a good thing that it was near front, and easy to spot. I looked in the Spanish section but couldn't find the book anywhere. I then spotted a cart full of recently checked out books.I saw the big book he was reading, grabbed it, and flipped open the front cover. I scrolled down the dates until I found the date five days ago. I looked at the name right next to it and whispered it to myself. "Zeref Dragneel" I could feel my whole body become warm when I said his name.

"Zeref" I giggled. I was in love. I heard the bell toll for the next period, so I put the book back on the cart and walked to the library door. I felt Zera grab my and muttering about how we were going to be late. I didn't care, because all I could think about was Zeref Dragneel.


	2. Mavis II

**A/N: Thank you for reading this next chapter. I did my best, so I hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail or its magnificent characters, it belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 2: Mavis

"Mavis, I thought you were going to fail geometry, but you fail Phycology. I knew I shouldn't have helped you find out his name. I really need to stop being nice to you, because blah blah blah. I doubt you are even listening to me." Zera has been scolding me all the way to our bus stop. So what if I failed one class? All I'm studying is algae, so it's not hard. I can just study a little more than usual. Though, I do have a big quiz in two days.

"Yes, I am listening to you Zera. I can just borrow your notes, please." I give her my best I'm-helpless-so-please-lend-me-your-stuff look.

Zera sighed and said, "I really need to get out of this habit." She rummaged through her backpack and gave me her Phycology notebook.

"Oh Zera! Thank you thank you thank you!" I gave her a huge hug. I just loved Zera.

"Well, you shouldn't really thank me. You still have to come up with a believable lie to tell our guardians why you're failing Phycology. " Zera's face was screaming "you reap what you sow". She still was right. Our guardians, Yury, Precht, and Warrod, always wanted us to have good grades. Zera and I were adopted by these three young men, and they all protect us like we are their real daughters. Yury and Precht are the money makers and Warrod is like a house wife. Precht is strict when it comes to education, because he wants me and Zera to be successful when we are older. Yury just wants us to be happy and Warrod cares about our health. They are the greatest parent trio. I better come up with a great lie or I'm in big trouble.

"Man, we're lucky that we got to the bus stop in time. Apparently, bus drivers requested that they stop driving around 6 o'clock. people would have to take a taxi home after bus hours." Zera was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. I was still thinking of a good, believable lie I could tell everyone.

Just as Zera and I were getting on the bus, my lucky pencil fell out of my bag. I reached down to grab the pencil, but when I looked up the bus was driving away. I was left, alone, at the bus stop. I went to the bench where people sit and wait for the next bus. I looked at the bus schedule and almost cried. There would be no more buses arriving at this bus stop. I had money for a taxi, but my phone was at home. I would have to walk 1 mile in the dark, by myself, to find a payphone. "Luck just isn't on my side today." I said aloud to myself.

"You didn't get on the bus in time too?" A voice said next to me.

"Yeah, I dropped my- Wait. What?" I thought it was a molester, but I looked to my right and saw _him._ Zeref Dragneel, the boy I had a crush on. "Ahh!" I screamed. I scooted to the far end of the bench.

"I'm sorry for scaring you! Are you alright?" Zeref had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I sometimes do that. People say I'm too quiet."

 _Maybe luck is on my side after all,_ I thought. _To think the guy I like is sitting with me. I have to say something quick!_ "No, its okay, I thought I was alone. Or you were a molester."I immediately regretted saying that, when I saw he looked shocked. "U-um I didn't m-mean to u-um I'm sorry!" I bowed my head down. When he didn't answer, I looked up to see him trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" He started to laugh out loud. His laugh made my face become all warm. I really liked that feeling. When he stopped laughing he said, "Sorry, it's just that I have been called many things, but molester wasn't one of them. I just had to laugh." He paused, then turned towards me. "Where do you live? I could walk you home if you'd like. Unless you have money for a taxi."

I almost fainted on the spot. My crush was offering to walk me home! But I had money for a taxi, so it would be weird to have him walk me _all_ the way home. I said, "I just need to walk to town to find a payphone. W-would you walk me just to there?" I then realized he probably had a phone, so he would let me use it. _Nice one mavis,_ I thought to myself, _taxis are really fast, so you would only spend ten silent minutes with him._

"You forgot your phone too?" He asked. I almost squealed in delight when he asked that.

"Yeah, it died yesterday so it's at home charging. We should start walking now, or it'll be really dark." I stood up, grabbed my bag, and started walking. I heard him stand up and followed me. When he caught up to me, he decided to start a conversation. I'm glad he did, because I wouldn't have been able too.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Zeref Dragneel. It's nice to meet you..." He looked at me intently. I turned away to hide my blush. I already knew his name, but that would just be weird if I told him that.

I replied, "It's Mavis. Mavis Vermillion."

Zeref smiled. "Mavis. What a nice name." I smiled when he said my name. I wanted this walk to last forever.

"You've read every book in the freshman and sophomore libraries?!" I was truly amazed. Zeref and I had been talking about me and how young I was when I entered the academy. Then I asked what his favorite thing to do was and he told me he loved reading.

"Yep. I'm half way done with the junior library. I'm in the middle of the foreign language section." After saying that he looked up at the sky. "I just love studying. My teacher said I might be able to graduate early.I'm thinking about it."

Before I knew it, I blurted out, "You shouldn't!" Zeref looked surprised. I quickly said, "I mean, your teen years won't last forever, so this is your last chance. You could maybe get a girlfriend or something." _Ugh! I'm so stupid!_ I thought. Zeref's surprise turned into a sad smile.

"There probably isn't a girl who would like me in this town." He looked back at the sky again.

"Well, you never know. A girl is sometimes to embarrassed to openly confess." I could feel his eyes staring at me, like he could see the hidden meaning of my words. I looked up ahead of me and saw a payphone. "I see a payphone!" I looked at him to see his reaction. I saw something strange in his eyes. Was it sadness? "Um, I'm going to call a taxi. Do you also need to use it?" I asked.

"No, its alright. I was planning on walking around town anyway. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I walked toward the payphone, then realized I didn't thank Zeref for walking me here. I turned around to thank him but he was gone.

When I got home Zera and Warrod rushed to hug me, Yury said he knew I would get home safely, and Precht scolded me. I had some beef stew with them and excused myself to study in my room. I sat on my bed and got out my diary. I wrote down all the things that had happened today. His smile was warm, and his laugh was beautiful. I had to find him at school tomorrow, and trie to be he friend. I decided to tell Zera all of this in the morning. I thought about the moment when he said my name. I blushed, then slapped myself. I had to study for my Phycology test in two days.

 **A/N: Sorry if it was bad. I'm not a pro writer, so it won't always be good. The ideas come up great in my head, but they don't sound great in writing. Please review!**


	3. Zeref I

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. Spring Break got in my way. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer!I don't own Fairy Tail or it's magnificent characters. All the credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 3: Zeref

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." When the girl, Mavis, walked towards the telephone, I felt something inside of me. It was a feeling I had never felt in such a long time. Sadness. I would have walked her all the way home if she allowed me to, but she probably didn't want to impose. I then noticed that she had stopped walking. I realized she was going to turn around, so I quickly ducked into the nearby alley. _Why did I hide? It's not like I was doing anything bad,_ I thought. Well _I was staring at her._ I sat down in the dirty alley and sighed. I felt a buzzing in my bag so I reached inside and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"BIG BROTHER!" I dropped my phone in surprise.

"Natsu? Is that you?" I asked. Natsu, my little seven year-old brother, was an extremely loud child.

I heard commotion on the other end when finally a male voice spoke. "Hey Zeref, sorry about that. When Natsu heard I was calling you, he snatched the phone right out of my hand." The male voice on the other end was my adoptive father, Igneel Karyu.* "Anyway, when are you coming home? Don't tell me you took a detour to the library again."

"No I didn't. I was walking a classmate of mine to find a payphone in the town."

Igneel whistled on the other end. "She must have been really hot."

I felt my face turn red. "Igneel!"

"What? If you didn't lend her your phone, it must have been because you wanted to walk with her, right?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Why did I not tell her she could use my phone? Why did I lie and say I forgot it? I sat there lost in thought when I remembered Igneel was still on the phone.

"Sorry, I'm heading home right now. Tell Natsu I'll bring him a present." I hung up before Igneel could say anymore. I walked out of the alleyway and headed to the arcade.

When I got home, I was hugged very tightly I almost couldn't breathe. Natsu lectured me about how I should've came home 2 hours earlier. I went to the kitchen and made some instant ramen. Meanwhile, Natsu told me about his day. "And then while Gray and I were fighting, Erza knocked our heads together. She's one scary demon girl! But one day I'll be able to beat her up." He started punching the air.

"I don't think boys should punch girls." I told him.

"Ehhhh? But she punches me _all_ the time! Is that allowed?" Natsu asked.

I didn't know how to answer that so I avoided the question. Natsu and I did our night routine. It went eat, bathe, eat dessert, watch anime, brush teeth, then go to sleep. It was simple and had always been that way ever since we were little. That night I dreamed of Mavis. Her long blond hair, her shining emerald eyes, and her very bright smile. She was like a fairy. The ones that spread happiness in fairy tales. I hoped I would see her tomorrow, and I hoped she could become my friend.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's short. I hope you liked it. Please review! :)'**

 ***Karyu means 'The fire dragon' or so it says on Igneel's Wiki page.**


	4. Zeref II

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I thought that there weren't enough Zervis fanfics so I decided to write one. Have you read the latest Fairy Tail chapters? They make me go "What the F-" then I get too excited. Thank you for reading, and review!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail or it's magnificent characters. All the credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 4: Zeref

"ZEREF! You need to take your brother to school!" I groaned into my pillow. Igneel sometimes got called into work early. He never really explained what his job was, so I have no idea what he does for a living. I stumbled lazily out of my bed and got into my school uniform. I went down stairs to make Natsu his lunch, and have breakfast. I noticed that he was playing with the new dragon stuffed animal I got him. I smiled to myself. _I'm glad Natsu is happy,_ I thought.

"Good morning, Big Brother! Can you put Igneel's special hot sauce in my sandwich?" Natsu asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Do you know how spicy that sauce is? Even I can't handle it."

Natsu pouted. "But I want to be just like Igneel, so I have to use his sauce."

"Alright, if you insist. But don't blame me if your tounge itches." I noticed Natsu was smiling at me. _I swear, someday that kid is gonna make somebody's life eventful,_ I thought _._ We had to run to the bus stop in order to get on. I didn't want to miss it again. On the bus, Natsu talked nonstop about how he wanted the new _Dragon Barrage_ game. I usually ignored him when he talked about games because I wasn't interested. Instead I pondered on what book I should read next.

When we got to our destination, Natsu dragged me off the bus. "Hey, wait! Natsu what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"I want everyone to meet my awesome brother!" he said. I had never met anyone in his class, so I got a little nervous. Natsu told me tons of stories about his friends, but I never planned on meeting them unless they came over to our house. Natsu pulled me into his little 1st grade classroom. When I walked in, I could guess who was who in an instant. I first saw the red-haired 'demon girl' arguing with a white-haired 'goth demon girl'. I knew they were Erza and Mira. I also saw a small girl with blue hair playing cards with brown-haired girl. They were Levy and Cana. I saw a burly looking boy being lectured my what looked like his little sister. I guessed those two were Elfman and Lisanna. I smiled to myself. So that's the girl Natsu has a crush on. Then Natsu said, "Hey guys! I want you to meet my- oof!" I was surprised to see Natsu fall flat on his face.

"Hah! That's what you get for stealing my underwear!" A voice said. I saw that a young dark-haired boy had pushed Natsu. Then I noticed he was standing in his underwear. _Ah,_ I thought. _He must be Gray._

"I'm gonna get you for that Gray!" Natsu yelled. The two boys started to tumble around. I saw Erza sigh and walk towards the two fighting boys. She grabbed both of their ears and pinched them. "Owww!" they both cried.

"You two idiots need to stop fighting. And put some clothes on Gray!" She glared at them while Gray went to get his clothes. Then Erza turned towards me. I thought she was going to lecture me too, but she just smiled at me. "You must be Natsu's older brother, Zeref. It's nice to meet you. I'm Erza, the one you keeps these idiots in check."

"Erm, thank you I guess?" After I said something everyone turned towards me. "Well then, I have to go. Igneel will pick you up later. Bye!" I rushed out of the classroom. Having people, especially kids, stare at me makes me uncomfortable. Speaking of which, wondered why I was myself around Mavis. I barely even talk to my classmates at school, much less and underclassman. When I saw her sitting on the bench at the bus stop last night, I had an urge to talk to her.

When I got to school, I saw her standing at the entrance. When she saw me, she waved me over. I walked over to her and saw there was a brown-haired girl hiding behind her. She must have been Mavis's friend, Zera. "Good morning Zeref! It's a nice day, isn't it?" Mavis smiled at me. Her bubbly personality made me want to smile.

"It is a great day." I said. I looked at the girl behind Mavis and said, "Are you Zera?" The girl nodded.

"Zera is really shy but the more she gets to know you, the less shy she'll become. Ah!" Mavis exclaimed. "My Phycology teacher wanted to talk to me this morning. She's really passionate about algae. We'll see you at lunch!" She grabbed Zera's hand and ran off. I smiled to myself and headed to class.

I normally eat my lunch in the Junior's library, but I decided I wanted to eat in the court yard. I noticed Mavis and Zera sitting under a large tree. Mavis looked depressed. She was slowly eating a grilled cheese sandwhich with a huge frown on her face. "What happened?" I asked. I made Zera flinch When she saw me. Mavis looked up from her lunch and tried to smile.

"Oh, hi Zeref. I was dropped from my Phycology class. Now I don't know what to do." She then started to cry. "If I don't do six classes, Precht will be mad at me. I don't know what class to take since it's almost summer vacation. What do I do?" I did not want her to cry, so I tried to think of something. The normal schedule for a freshman involves five classes. If someone wants a challenge, they take six. Then I suddenly remembered what I did my freshman year.

"Well, you could join a club." I suggested. Mavis blinked for a few seconds. Then her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's it! I could join a club! Clubs are great in education. I could join the Math Club, or maybe the Science Club." Mavis started listing all the clubs she could join.

"You could join the Literary Club." I blurted out suddenly. Mavis had a puzzled look on her face. "In the Literary Club, you write stories and study the literature from the mid 19th century. That's the club I'm in."

Mavis got so happy that her face turned red. "You mean I could join the club you're in?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then! I'm joining the Literary Club." She started to bounce around yelling, "I'm joining a club!" over and over. Her enthusiasm made me laugh. After I ate my lunch, I said goodbye and headed to my Physics class. _Mavis just might change me_ , I thought.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update real fast.**


End file.
